Inside Ganon's Castle
Inside Ganon's Castle is the final dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This dungeon is located within Ganon's Castle, hence the name. The ground floor is divided into six sections based on each of the game's adult dungeons. Each of the doors bears one of the symbols of the Six Medallions, namely the element and Sage that each represents. At the end of each section, Link has to shoot a Light Arrow into an energy ball to break the barrier that prevents him from entering the tower. After all six barriers have been destroyed, Ganon's Tower becomes accessible. At the entrance, there are two Beamos. On the lowest floor, there is a room behind a fake wall consisting of four Business Scrubs and some fairies. Link can find it using the Lens of Truth. The Six Barriers Fire To reach the Fire Barrier, Link must collect the Silver Rupees in the previous room within a two minute time limit (if the player is not wearing the Goron Tunic) while avoiding falling in the lava. Link must have obtained the Golden Gauntlets from the Shadow Barrier in order to complete this task. After all the Rupees have been collected, the door opens, and remains open, even if the time runs out. After firing a Light Arrow at the Fire Barrier in the next room, Darunia appears, dispels the barrier, and sends Link back to the entrance. Forest In the first room, there are five Torches that must be lit to open the door. There are also enemies that, if defeated, cause a Treasure Chest to appear. In the next room, Link must collect all the Silver Rupees from platforms while avoiding the pits in the ground and the Beamos on various platforms. After collecting all of them, the door to the Forest Barrier opens. After shooting it with a Light Arrow, Saria dispels the barrier and sends Link back to the entrance. Light In order to access this room, Link must pick up the giant statue with the Golden Gauntlets. Inside, Link must kill all the invisible enemies to earn a Small Key. The next room contains a Triforce symbol on the floor. When Link plays "Zelda's Lullaby", Link earns a Small Key, unlocking the next room. Link then must collect all the Silver Rupees within a minute. The final room contains an invisible wall. On one side, a Wallmaster lurks where the Barrier would be in the other 5 five rooms. The Light Barrier lies on the other side of the invisible wall. After shooting it with a Light Arrow, Rauru dispels the barrier and sends Link back to the entrance. Shadow In the first room Link must shoot a Fire Arrow at the torch to his right, causing a glass-like platform to appear. After crossing it to the rectangular platform and avoiding the Green Bubble, Link will be faced with a Like Like. Using the Lens of Truth to follow the invisible path, Link can use the Megaton Hammer to activate a switch, causing the chest containing the Golden Gauntlets to appear. The torch near the exit will open the door. The next room contains the Shadow Barrier. After shooting it with a Light Arrow, Impa dispels the barrier and sends Link back to the entrance. Spirit Link must collect all the Silver Rupees in the first room, while avoiding Blade Traps and a Beamos. In the next room Link must use a Bombchu to activate the diamond-shaped switch behind the metal bars. In the next room, Link must shoot a Fire Arrow at the spiderweb on the ceiling to flood the room with light. Using the Mirror Shield on the correct sun icon will open the door. If Link shines light on the incorrect sun icon, a Wallmaster will drop down. The final room holds the Spirit Barrier. When shot with a Light Arrow, Nabooru dispels the barrier and returns Link to the entrance. Water In the first room, Link must defeat all the enemies to open the door and then use Blue Fire to melt the Red Ice covering the exit. The next room contains a puzzle, in which Link must use the ice blocks to escape the room within two minutes. To open the door, he must activate the rusted switch behind a wall of Red Ice. The final room contains the Water Barrier, which must be shot with a Light Arrow. Princess Ruto appears, dispels the barrier, and sends Link back to the entrance. Ganon's Tower Once in Ganon's Tower, Link must battle Dinolfos, and higher up, Stalfos and get the Boss Key. Even higher up, Link must battle two Iron Knuckles, one in black armor, the other in white. At the last floor Link finds Ganondorf playing an organ and Princess Zelda imprisoned. The hero must fight Ganondorf. Once defeated, the tower will start to rumble, and Link, Princess Zelda and Navi must run down the tower within a time limit. When they reach the ground, the castle will collapse completely. Collapse of the Castle Among the rubble, Ganondorf revives himself as the Dark Beast Ganon. Link defeats him with the Master Sword and the Seven Sages then seal him in the Dark World. Items * Golden Gauntlets Enemies * Beamos * Blade Trap * Business Scrub * Freezard * Green Bubble * Keese * Like Like * Red Bubble * ReDead * Torch Slug * Wallmaster * Wolfos Mini-bosses * Dinolfos (x2) * Stalfos (x4) * Iron Knuckle (x2) Bosses * Ganondorf * Ganon Master Quest In the Master Quest port, several changes have been made to the dungeon, including puzzles and the order in which rooms are visited. The Golden Gauntlets are now found in the Spirit section. There are many more Silver Rupee puzzles as well as more Beamos, Iron Knuckles, Stalfos and Dinolfos. The Light and Water sections require Link to collect several Small Keys from the Forest and Spirit sections. The Water section contains all four types of Keese including invisible Keese. Other new enemies include Armos, Gibdos and an Infinite Hand. See also * Ganon's Castle * Ganon's Tower (A Link to the Past) * Ganon's Tower (The Wind Waker) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons